Wandless magic
A wandless spell is a spell which is performed without the use of a wand. This magic can be particularly volatile, and can only be used effectively by powerful and disciplined wizards and witches. Sometimes, specific hand gestures focus the power of the spell and guide it to the target. It is distinct from underage magic, in which children under the age of eleven, who have no wands, sometimes use magic. On most of these occasions, the children have no control over their abilities, and will unintentionally use magic when upset or in danger. Some children, however, exert some control over their magic, but they are untrained in proper spells. For example, Tom Riddle was able to hurt people and influence animals before he even knew of the existence of the wizarding worldHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and Lily Evans was able to use magic to stop herself falling as fast as normal and also to manipulate a flower. Known Practitioners The following people have been known to perform spells intentionally without use of a wand: *Albus DumbledoreHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Andros the InvincibleHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) *Remus LupinHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 5 (The Dementor) *Quirinus QuirrellIt might have been due to the presence of Tom Marvolo Riddle in Quirrell's body that allowed him to perform wandless magic in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. *Severus SnapeHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 11 (Quidditch) *TomHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 3 (The Knight Bus) *Tom Marvolo Riddle *Fenrir Greyback Original script of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) *An unidentified wizardHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) *Harry PotterHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 1 (Dudley Demented) Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation and video game of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Hermione Granger casts the Confundus Charm at Cormac McLaggen whispering the words into her hand. Later in the film, she casts Oppugno at Ron Weasley, also without a wand. *Albus Dumbledore was never indicated to have performed wandless magic in the Harry Potter books. He did so, however, in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince; transfiguring the Slytherin banners in the Great Hall to that of Gryffindor's, saving Harry Potter from falling to his Death during a Quidditch match (as well as extinguishing and re-igniting a candle), summoning the Champions' names from the Goblet of Fire (after dimming the Great Hall's light sources), and (after again, dimming the lights in his office) setting a young Tom Riddle's wardrobe on fire respectively. *Tom Riddle, a.k.a Lord Voldemort, too only performed wandless magic in the films. In the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire film, Voldemort magically lifted Harry from the ground with one hand, apparently applying force to the latter's face whilst forcing him to his feet. He again used wandless magic on Harry in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, impatiently disarming the boy with a wave of his wand-free hand. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' Notes and references Category:Magic